


Happiness

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, No Dialogue, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Triple Drabble, Workplace Relationship, mentions of Mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: This is what happiness looks like for Phil and Daisy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts), [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts), [AvatarQuake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts), [Black_Panda_Ops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Happy' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

Daisy loves Coulson's kisses – all of them: the kisses he gives her if she's woken him up from a nightmare, or if he's woken her from one; the kisses he gives her when she's about to go out on a mission, or has just come back from one; the kisses he gives her first thing in the morning and last thing at night; the kisses he gives her if they lose someone – because he knows she takes every loss personally; the kisses he gives her at random moments during the day 'just because'. But the best kisses are his happy kisses: the ones he gives her after a mission goes well, or because she's arranged a few days off for them both to go away, or the ones he gives her on her birthday.

Happy kisses usually come with a smile pressed to her lips or a quiet chuckle that he seems to exhale into her mouth, making her chuckle too. Right now he's kissing her very sloppily and giggling like a child as he tries to recount an incident with Mack and Elena – she's not sure why he doesn’t just tell her the story, then kiss her, but he's being such a dork, so utterly goofy that she doesn't really care. Eventually he pulls his mouth from hers, and leans his shoulder against hers, and gets the rest of the story out, still giggling. Of course, it makes her laugh too, and she grabs his shoulders and tugs him sideways so that they're lying along the length of the couch in their shared office, their arms wrapped around each other.

When their laughter finally eases off, he resumes kissing her, and she enjoys the chance to simply kiss and cuddle for a while: it's good to unwind a bit.


End file.
